This Feeling
by Namichiha ao lawiet
Summary: Let me take this pain i know I love you But I'm sure you're not Oneshot! Author baru, :0


"This Feeling"

James x One-sided Severus

Harry potter By J.K Rowling

a/n : I truly fallen in love with this pair when I read The World. Seems like everything's fit, Just the way they are. I love, love, love, so fallen in love to Severus. How bitter is he, how the sarcasm mean be a selfguard. Ahaha, I'm going crazy!

* * *

Warning : You know I'm fujoshi.

Close your window if you don't like such this thing.

**You've been warned!**

* * *

Dingin yang melarut dalam senja gelap. Bayang-bayang Willow dan Beech memperkeruh latar yang sudah nyaris tak tampak. Meski putih salju jatuh menyelimuti, tetap saja tenggelam dalam bayang malam.

Dan ada orang yang sangat bodoh tetap berdiam diri di luar kastil, di tepi danau yang telah berdeformasi menjadi semangkok es tawar ukuran tidak biasa, di antara rintik-rintik putih yang bergumpal-gumpal jatuh.

Dingin? Jelas. Basah? Hampir pasti.

Tapi, pemuda itu tidak bergeming. Tatapannya kosong pada helaian udara sementara jubah hitamnya tak mampu membendung angin yang bergerak gembira. Tubuh yang sama sekali belum mendapat nutrisi sejak tadi pagi, tidak dihiraukannya. Tenggorokan yang mengering apa lagi. Pikirannya berhenti berjalan, digantikan hati yang tengah diterpa gelombang. Gelombang patah hati.

Oh, bukan sekedar patah hati ala gadis gadis remaja genit menjijikkan yang berlebihan ekspresi. Bukan sekedar rasa kecewa dan sedih yang menumpuk. Tetapi juga rasa marah, tertekan, benci dan berbagai emosi negatif lain yang menciptakan perasaan kompleks menghimpit dadanya. Membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Sesak. Severus tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya, ada perasaan yang sebegini sulit digambarkan kata-kata, yang jelas-jelas membuatnya tersiksa. Dan ia tidak mengerti mengapa emosi ini membanjir masuk dengan cepat ketika ia melihat James Potter tengah bersama seseorang.

Mulanya, ia pikir, ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang itu. Gadis yang akhir-akhir ini selalu berada di ruang lingkup Kapten Quidditch itu. Lily Evans, satu-satunya teman masa kecilnya. Ia pikir hatinya berdenyut perih karena gadis itu memeluk James Potter bahkan tanpa memberi sedikit lirikan ke meja asramanya-hal yang dulu tidak pernah absen dari seorang Lily Evans. Belakangan disadarinya bahwa hatinya berdenyut perih karena James Potter memilih dipeluk Lily Evans, dan dia sama sekali di acuhkan, bahkan lirikan tajam pun absen.

Hah, memangnya siapa dia yang berhak mengatur pilihan seorang James Potter? Teman? Ha! Mereka menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun saling mengutuk. Musuh? Mungkin dulu, sekarang berbicara saja langka, apalagi saling melempar mantra, tidak pernah. Kekasih? Cih, memangnya kapan ada pernyataan cinta? Kapan ada perhatian dan kecupan lembut di dahi? Di dalam mimpi terdalam Severus, ya. Lagi pula, semua orang di Hogwarts tahu James Potter sudah memiliki kekasih. Lily Evans tentu saja, siapa lagi yang lebih pantas?, Tidak, Severus bukan siapa-siapa bagi James Potter. Hanya selintas bayang kenangan sesama murid Hogwarts satu angkatan, yang mungkin akan cepat terlupakan.

Severus tidak pernah paham bagaimana prosesnya ia bisa jatuh dan merasakan cinta. Tiba-tiba saja ia berkenan berdesak-desakan menonton quidditch, padahal notabene ia adalah pembenci keramaian. Gilanya lagi, ia hampir meluncurkan kutukan-kutukan nonverbal pada kapten Slytherin tolol yang seenaknya sengaja menabrak anggota tim Gryffindor, berharap agar Slytherin kalah saja melawan anak singa. For God's sake, kemana kebanggaan asramanya?

Severus tidak ingat kapan dan mengapa tepatnya ia jatuh cinta pada seorang James Potter. Tiba-tiba saja ia tidak bisa menatap mata kecoklatan itu, tidak bisa menegakkan wajahnya menghadap Pahlawan Gryffindor itu, tidak bisa berbicara tanpa memalingkan wajah yang sudah terlanjur menghangat. Di sisi lain, ia diam-diam memperhatikan bagaimana tawa lepas dan senyum tulus tersungging di lengkung bibir pemuda itu. Membiarkan hatinya menghangat, hingga membakar ketika sadar bahwa senyum dan tawa itu tak akan pernah dihadirkan untuknya.

Ah, bukan tak pernah. Dulu sekali, ia mengingat memorinya yang telah usang. Ketika ia terbaring lebih dari dua minggu di Hospital Wings akibat deraan Dedalu Perkasa, Pemuda berkacamata itulah yang menungguinya terbangun dan memintakan maaf bagi lelucon teman brengseknya. Satu sisi lain yang tidak pernah ia tahu dimiliki James Potter sebelumnya; perhatian, dan kasih. Dan ketika senyum tulus itu melayang ke arahnya, ia tidak tahu lagi apakah pipinya terbakar akibat merona atau amarah, atau mengapa ia membiarkan kehangatan James memeluknya, dan kapan pemuda itu menyibakkan rambut gelapnya, memastikan kesungguhan dalam iris onyxnya yang beradu dengan sewarna hazel.

* * *

_And I don't know what to do_

_When your eyes stuck on mine_

_When your smile fall for only me_

_If I tell you, will you keep your smile?_

_If I say I was fallen, will you say the same?_

_I guess not._

_I guess not._

* * *

Severus membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Menghentikan aliran-aliran kenangan yang riuh beriak. Tak ingin terlarut terlalu dalam pada perasaan tak berbalas ini. Jemari putihnya yang memucat mencengkram lapisan salju tak berdosa, menyampaikan getar perih yang ditelan dingin. Apalah perasaan ini, mengapa ia mesti merasakannya? Demi Merlin! Ia tidak pernah meminta! Tidak juga berharap! Mengapa romansa harus singgah di tepian hatinya? Mengantarkan benang-benang rasa yang mengikat begitu cepat terlampau erat hingga ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengurainya.

Dan bayangkan jika James Potter mengetahuinya.

Bagaimana pandangan hazel itu akan jatuh padanya? Dengan segaris jijik atau menghina? Atau segores bara amarah? Bersama setumpuk kebencian yang melumpuhkan hangatnya yang memesona?

Tidak.

Ia menertawai dirinya pahit. James Potter _tidak akan pernah _tahu hal itu. Selain karena gadis impian yang telah direngkuh di sisinya, James Potter tidak menjatuhkan perhatian khusus pada para penggemarnya, terlebih lagi, ia hanyalah _satu _dari sekian banyak mereka. Satu yang tersembunyi. Rapat. Ia memilih menenggelamkan diri dalam gores-gores luka yang semakin dalam setiap hari di hatinya. Berkutat dengan tetesan perih yang kadang mewujudkan semburat merah di matanya. Mengutuki perasaan yang seharusnya tak boleh ada.

* * *

_This feeling,_

_How can I tell you?_

_Since yours is contrary_

_Since yours is her_

_How if I tell you?_

_Under the snowfall, and you say no?_

_I guess you will_

_I guess you will._

* * *

Tahun ketujuh. Tahun terakhir di Hogwarts. Tahun mereka dikembalikan, pulang ke rumah selamanya. Semua koper telah dikemas, dan siap diangkut. Tujuh jam lagi menuju keberangkatan kereta yang mengantarkan mereka ke stasiun King's Cross. Sementara semua orang sibuk berkumpul di aula besar, menikmati segala macam makanan yang mungkin tidak akan mereka dapatkan di tempat lain, Severus hanya duduk diam di tepi danau ini, melamun.

Setelah semua ini berakhir, lantas apa? Severus sama sekali tidak ada rencana mengikuti pelatihan auror seperti kebanyakan anak Gryffindor, tidak juga menjadi pejabat kementrian sebagaimana kebanyakan anak Ravenclaw, ataupun Death Eaters seperti yang didesak semua rekan Slytherinnya.

Tidak tahu. Severus tidak tahu dan mungkin tidak pernah ingin. Ia ingin berada dalam waktu ini saja, statis tak berganti. Waktu dimana ia masih bisa melihat James Potter meski dia tak diacuhkan, waktu di mana ia masih merasakan hangat di pipi yang membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar, waktu di mana ia masih merasa, meski hanya pahit, yang menujukkan bahwa ia masih manusia.

Severus melihat James Potter memeluk dan menggandeng lengan Lily Evans. Dalam jarak sepuluh meter mereka beradu pandang. Sekilas terlihat ada pedih dalam hazel yang tidak berkedip memandangnya. _Apa?_ batin Severus bergejolak gugup. Ia menundukkan kepala, tidak dan tidak akan pernah sanggup menatap kedalam samudra kecoklatan itu. _Apakah James sedih mereka mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi? Apakah James ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya? Apakah.. apakah.. Oh! _Severus merasakan nyeri di hatinya ketika pemikiran itu menghampiri otaknya. Pemikiran yang benar. _James Potter tentu saja sedih, karena ia akan berpisah dengan Lily Evans, kekasihnya. Bodoh sekali. _Severus tersenyum sinis, pahit. Ketika ia menegakkan kepalanya, matanya terpaku pada dua sosok yang melebur dalam satu ciuman kasih. James Potter dan Lily Evans.

Severus menelan ludah pahit-pahit sekali. Kaca-kaca yang mulai terpasang di sepasang manik hitamnya tengah bergetar dan siap luruh. Dipalingkannya wajahnya, dan melangkah tergesa masuk kereta tepat pada kompartemen kosong paling ujung di gerbong terakhir. Begitu pintu kompartemen terbanting menutup, Kaca-kaca yang melapisi manik hitam Severus retak, dan jatuh berderai.

* * *

_Let me take this pain_

_I know I love you_

_I'm sure you're not._

* * *

Sebelah tangan milik bahu yang masih berguncang hebat terjulur keluar jendela, tidak mempedulikan bahwa dingin salju jatuh lebat, atau bahwa tidak akan ada jemari kuat hangat yang balik menggapai. Peluit Kereta Api Hogwarts telah berhembus nyaring. Mengantarkan mereka kembali,tanpa kembali lagi.

Salju jatuh meleleh diatas kulit Severus.

* * *

Gaje! Gajegajegajegajegajegajega- #disumpalsamareaders. Ada beberapa pengaruh Under My Skin : Love Sick disini sepertinya, LOL. Tapii, emang UMS itu kereeen banget yaaa, kapan ao bisa nulis fic kayak gitu.. #pundung. Oke, daripada saya meracau tidak jelas, lebih baik saya minta review aja deh.

Then, Please, R-E-V-I-E-W, !

Without wax,

Argetlam d' ao

_By the way, I see sequel here. :D_


End file.
